Calvaire
by Kaen.th
Summary: Emma raconte son calvaire, sa vie. Résumé un peu nul. Mais si j'en dis trop, plus aucunes surprises sur le contenu de cet OS.


**Courte OS écrite ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Ma vie d'orpheline s'est terminée, il y a maintenant quinze ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, je fêtais mes 20 ans. J'étais heureuse ce jour-là, car après avoir été ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, et après une ultime fugue peu avant ma majorité, j'avais réussi à trouver un boulot stable et j'avais mon propre appartement, petit certes, mais le mien, mon antre, mon chez-moi où je me sentais bien.

Pour fêter, j'avais décidé d'aller à une soirée privée, j'avais reçu un flyer dans le métro, il disait que c'était la soirée du « Jamais vu », je devais envoyer un mail et une réponse automatique me préviendrait de l'endroit où une voiture me prendrait pour m'emmener dans le lieu surprise.

Alors que j'attendais la voiture au coin d'une rue en face d'un MacDonald, une jeune femme brune s'était approchée de moi, pour me demander si j'avais du feu, mais malheureusement je ne fumais pas. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit que j'avais bien raison, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je commence car c'était très dur d'arrêter. C'était une très belle femme, à peine plus âgée que moi, des cheveux mi-longs parfaitement coiffés, un maquillage discret mais qui mettait en valeur son visage et surtout ses yeux chocolat, elle avait un regard enjôleur, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier blanc cintré, sur lequel il y avait un badge où était inscrit Regina Mills, Coroner. Je lui ai souri en retour, et je lui ai dit que j'aurais dû peut-être au moins aujourd'hui me munir d'un briquet pour pouvoir allumer une bougie pour mon anniversaire, afin de pouvoir la souffler et faire un vœu. Elle m'a regardé, et m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, je lui ai répondu Emma, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Regina, je lui ai dit que je savais vu qu'elle avait un badge, elle a rigolé, puis elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit, Emma je vous souhaite donc un joyeux anniversaire, elle m'a fait ensuite un bisou sur la joue qui m'a électrisé le temps d'une seconde. Je regrettais presque ma soirée. Puis, elle a regardé sa montre, et m'a dit qu'elle devait s'en aller car elle serait en retard à son boulot. Je l'ai suivie du regard un moment puis la voiture est arrivée, c'était une voiture noire, vitres tintées, une grosse berline de marque allemande. La porte arrière s'est ouverte, et je suis montée à l'intérieur. Ma vie s'est terminée à cet instant précis, mais mon calvaire a aussi débuté à cet instant précis.

Cela faisait quinze ans, que j'étais enfermée dans une espèce de cave, quinze ans que je n'avais plus vu la lumière du jour. Quinze ans, que je vivais dans une minuscule pièce où tout était gris, du sol au plafond, les seules choses auxquelles j'avais droit, c'était des cahiers quadrillés, des crayons gris et chaque année, je recevais un calendrier annuel sans images. Il n'y avait pas de meubles et pas de lit, bien entendu j'avais ma place pour dormir, c'était une couverture à même le sol. Cela faisait quinze ans, que j'écrivais, que je tenais un journal, le journal de mon calvaire.

Oui car cette soirée du « Jamais vu » avait commencé sous les pires auspices, une fois assise à l'arrière de la berline, j'avais reçu un coup dans le ventre, puis la minute d'après, on m'avait administré un somnifère par injection, et quand plusieurs heures plus tard, je m'étais réveillée, j'étais là, dans cette sorte de bunker, avec un collier en métal autour du cou, tenue en laisse par un homme cagoulé. Il m'avait alors expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de soirée pour moi, mais que j'étais le « jamais vu » de la soirée et des soirées à venir. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris, et je n'avais pas voulu comprendre. Il m'avait alors laissé seule, en prenant bien soin de remplacer ma laisse par la chaine accrochée au mur devant ma couverture.

Le lendemain, il m'avait amené une bassine remplie d'eau froide, pour que je puisse me rafraichir, il était resté dans la pièce pour me surveiller et se rincer l'œil, puis il m'avait tendu un vêtement, une sorte de robe taillée dans un vieux drap, j'avais voulu garder mes vêtements, mais après avoir subi ses coups accompagnés de son explication, j'avais abdiqué.

Une fois la robe mise, il m'avait dit être l'organisateur de soirées très spéciales, des soirées sur demande, où les clients venaient en groupe, ses clients avaient de l'argent et voulaient avoir ce qu'ils demandent, et lui en tant qu'homme d'affaire, il proposait du « jamais vu », c'est-à-dire moi.

Etre le « jamais vu » de ces soirées privées pour hommes riches se résumait à être un simple objet qu'on pouvait briser, frapper, violer brutalement, taillader, torturer lentement ou durement, insulter, étouffer, câliner parfois, mais surtout détruire avec plaisir et satisfaction.

Cela faisait quinze ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour. Comment j'ai réussi à survivre physiquement à ça, je ne le sais pas, pourtant j'ai prié tous les dieux du monde pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux fasse quelque chose pour moi, ou qu'il me reprenne vers lui, mais rien, je suis toujours là, mon corps est meurtri, je n'ai plus de peau par endroit à cause des multiples brûlures, ma jambe droite a été cassée à plusieurs reprises, donc elle est tordue, il me manque plusieurs dents soit elles ont été arrachées ou soit elles ont été cassées lors de coups, et je pense qu'il n'y a plus une parcelle de mon corps qui est encore intacte. J'en peux plus. Ce que je vis est innommable. Je prends mon cahier pour commencer à écrire cette effroyable nuit, l'écriture me permet d'avoir encore un soupçon d'humanité, pendant toutes ces années, les cahiers se sont accumulés à côté de ma couverture, chaque moment passé ici y est inscrit noir sur blanc. Pourtant, ce matin, je sais qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres soirées, car cette nuit, un de ses précieux clients a eu un coup de trop, un coup de tournevis de trop, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, je crache du sang, et mon abdomen saigne lentement mais sûrement, une entaille profonde qui sera mon salut.

Alors j'écris, je raconte l'horreur de cette dernière nuit dans les quelques pages vierges qu'il reste dans mon cahier. Je suis en train de terminer mon sombre récit, lorsque l'homme cagoulé entre, il regarde le sang qui s'écoule sur mon vêtement, et me dit qu'il est désolé que ça se finisse comme ça, car pour lui j'ai été un excellent investissement, et que maintenant c'est juste une question de temps, avant que je ne meurs. Il me regarde, enlève sa cagoule, et me dit que si je désire quelque chose, il le fera. Je suis un peu étonnée, vu que pendant toutes ces années, il m'a traité comme un animal sur qui il a misé. Puis, je lui dis, qu'effectivement, il y a deux choses que j'aimerais qu'il fasse, la première étant que tous mes écrits aillent à la personne dont le nom figure sur la première page du premier cahier, et que mon corps soit déposé à la morgue universitaire. Il me regarde étonné, puis acquiesce. Il remet ensuite sa cagoule, et sort.

Je prends alors un nouveau cahier. Je sens que mes forces s'amenuisent de plus en plus, mais je veux écrire sur ce dernier cahier qui sera au final le premier.

Alors, j'écris. Regina Mills, je ne vous ai jamais oublié, je n'ai jamais oublié votre baiser sur ma joue, ce soir-là pendant un instant j'ai hésité à annuler la soirée à laquelle je devais me rendre, puis vous êtes partie pour ne pas être en retard à votre travail. Cela fait quinze ans, mais vous êtes entrée dans mon cœur avec un simple baiser sur une joue, je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté mon cœur et mon corps et de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre numéro, sachez que vous m'avez permis de tenir toutes ces années, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour je vous reverrais, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Je vous laisse ces cahiers, je sais que par votre métier vous saurez quoi en faire. Merci de m'avoir donné de l'espoir et de m'avoir fait goûter au sentiment amoureux.

J'utilise mes dernières forces, pour poser ce cahier dont seule la première page est remplie, au sommet de la pile de tous les autres. J'écris en grosses lettres sur la couverture, Regina Mills.

Puis je m'écroule au sol, ma vision se brouille, mon souffle se fait de plus en plus rare, et dans un dernier soupir, je murmure, je vous aime Regina.

FIN


End file.
